


Minus Twelve

by Zerrin (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zerrin
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin get stuck in an elevator and it's really cold.





	

 

 

❄

 

 

 

 

There’s no valid reason for Kyungsoo to be slipping on his thick winter coat in the middle of the night, preparing to step outside where winter is currently turning sidewalks into skating rinks. 

 

That’s what he thinks while he’s trying to get his zipper free from where it’s stuck halfway up.

 

At least until he hears his roommate cough violently from the living room. 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop coughing for a few seconds and when he does, he starts moaning exaggeratedly.

 

He just has a cold; there’s some kind of flue going around due to the cold temperatures and the weakened immune system of everyone. 

 

But of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be Baekhyun if he wouldn’t act as if he was on the verge of dying. „Soooooooo!“ He wails. 

 

Kyungsoo forcefully rips the zipper free, tugging it up so harshly the skin underneath his chin almost gets stuck. „What?“ 

 

„Hurry up, I can hardly breathe!“ His friend cries and if Kyungsoo didn’t know him better, he’d be worried as the guy sounds on the verge of tears. 

 

Seven years of a ridiculously nerve wrecking friendship have taught him better though. 

 

„It’s almost nine for god's sake! Where the hell am I supposed to find an open drugstore?!“ 

 

Another long whine. „Just go to Chanyeol's! Isn't Yerin a nurse? She must have something for a cold. Unlike certain _other people_!“ He shouts the last part and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

„Shut up. You’re living here just as much as I am.“ Kyungsoo replies, slipping into his sneakers. He really should buy himself a pair of boots; it’s only the second week of November now and he doesn’t think his old pair of Vans are going to make it through another winter like this one.

 

„Don’t argue with me; I’m sick and dying. Just be nice for once.“ The way his voice cracks mid sentence gets to Kyungsoo a bit wether he likes it or not so he keeps his mouth shut and grabs his beanie. 

 

„I’ll be right back.“ He says, pulling the beanie over his head as he steps outside. 

 

„Love you!“ Baekhyun shouts just before Kyungsoo pulls the door shut. 

 

He really doesn’t understand why and how they befriended each other all those years ago; they have such different personalities and it makes them argue about every little thing every single day. Kyungsoo usually has a hard time getting along even with pretty normal people and Byun Baekhyun is as far away from being normal as humanly possible. 

 

But well, there must be a reason, or else he definitely wouldn’t bother going outside on a Friday night when temperatures had sunken down to minus twelve degrees to get his roommate something for his sore throat and clogged up nose. 

 

Chanyeol lives about a ten minutes walk away so he decides to quickly check if the guy is even at home. He’s not going to freeze his balls off only to find the apartment empty. 

 

His fingers start to hurt when he unlocks his phone to call Chanyeol and they already feel red and a little raw as he holds his phone against his beanie covered ear.

 

„What’s up?“ Chanyeol picks up after the second ring and luckily it doesn’t sound as if he’s outside. 

 

„Hey. You home?“ Kyungsoo asks, momentarily not paying attention to the ground and almost slipping on a huge patch of ice that’s covering the sidewalk. He curses silently, eyes quickly darting around to look if someone saw. 

 

No one did; there’s no one outside beside him because no one in their right mind would bother leaving the safety of their warm home in a night like this.

 

Chanyeol hums. „Yeah, you coming over?“ He asks.

  
Kyungsoo sighs. „No, Baekhyun’s sick. Is Yerin home? I need some medicine I guess.“

 

„Uh, no she’s out with friends. But I know where she keeps the stuff.“ 

 

„Alright, I’ll be there in a few.“ Kyungsoo says and quickly hangs up to put his phone away and hide his aching hand in the pocket of his coat. He decides to walk a little faster; his feet are starting to feel numb and the air is biting at his cheeks and lips and it's making his eyes water as well. 

 

Reaching Chanyeol’s apartment complex takes another five minutes and by then he’s contemplating just crashing there for the night; walking back seems really tiring and Baekhyun wouldn’t die from a little cold. 

 

He presses the button to the elevator that'll take him up to the street where Chanyeol lives and burrows further into his coat, the flickering light above his head making him squint his eyes.

 

Here’s the thing: If he would’ve taken the car, everything would’ve been just fine. He wouldn’t have been cold and he wouldn’t have been forced to use the elevator at all. 

 

But he didn’t take the car because Jongdae needs it for the weekend. He walked and he literally can’t be bothered to walk all the way up the street leading to Chanyeol's apartment. It's probably slippery as a waterslide right now due to the inclination and the layer of ice covering the streets.

 

He presses the button again when nothing happens the first time and honestly, he should’ve noticed something was wrong when the light on the button didn’t light up as usual.

 

Hell, if he would’ve just used his brain a little, Kyungsoo might have just thought about how it might be a stupid idea to use an elevator that’s situated outside during these kind of temperatures. 

 

Or if he wouldn’t have hung up on Chanyeol so quickly he might have heard his warning to not use the elevator as it’s been acting up all day. 

 

But he didn’t do any of that.

 

So when the doors slide open he gets inside without any regrets, turning around to push the button to close the doors and just as they start to slide together an elbow hinders them from doing so. 

 

A guy slips inside, breath coming out in quick puffs. 

 

„Hey.“ He says while he’s leaning back against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. 

 

„Hey.“ Kyungsoo answers quietly, not paying much more attention after that. He always finds it quite awkward when he's stuck in an elevator with a stranger, even if it's only for a few seconds because everyone tries to look somewhere else but at the other person but the elevator is small and there's not much to look at besides the buttons and the ugly words that are scribbled on the walls.

 

The elevator is only used to get up to the apartment complex, so there are no other floors in between and normally it takes about thirty seconds to go up. 

 

So it’s weird, when after about ten seconds, the elevator stops moving. 

 

And it’s even more weird when it makes this really unnerving sound, right before the lights go out and a red light for the emergency button blinks up instead. 

 

It’s quiet for a few seconds and then the other guy huffs out an annoyed breath. He steps away from the wall, pressing the emergency button and then every other button too but as expected, nothing happens. 

 

He then turns around and to properly face him.

 

The boy doesn’t look older than him; he’s probably even younger. His cheeks are red and lips bitten from the cold, bleached hair wind blown. 

 

„We’re stuck.“ The guy says, matter of factly. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs at his nose with his sleeve when he feels it running. „Looks like it."

 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that the situation wasn’t making him feel slightly anxious. Being stuck in an elevator sucks anyways and being stuck with a stranger just adds to it. And then there’s the fact that it’s so cold outside he can see both of their breaths forming tiny clouds whenever they exhale.

 

There’s a moment of silence where they just stare at each other, neither of them really knowing what to do before Kyungsoo remembers his phone and Chanyeol. He pulls it out from his pocket with numb fingers. It turns out to be really difficult to get a grip on the thing, his fingers not really moving the way he wants them to. 

 

The guy is watching him silently with hands hidden in his own pockets while Kyungsoo struggles to press the buttons to initiate the call. Once he’s finally managed to do it, he presses the phone to his ear tightly, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

 

It’s even colder now that he isn’t really moving to keep his body at least a little bit warm. „You need to call someone.“ Kyungsoo says into the phone as soon as Chanyeol picks up.

 

„Why?“ Chanyeol asks.

 

„I’m stuck in the stupid elevator. Get me out of here.“ 

 

His friend laugs and normally it would’ve made his blood boil but it’s too cold right now even for that. „I tried to warn you but you hung up on me-“

 

„Chanyeol! I’m freezing to death!“

 

„Okay, okay! I’m going to call the guy. He had to get me out earlier today already. He’s gonna be really pissed.“ Chanyeol mumbles. Kyungsoo presses his teeth together to keep them from chattering. 

 

„How long is that going to take?“ He asks, eyes darting up only to catch the other boy looking at him. The guy looks away quickly when their eyes meet and Kyungsoo has to bite back an amused smile n despite the situation. He's glad to know he isn't the only one who feels awkward right now.

 

„I’m not sure… I had to wait half an hour today but given how bad the roads are now it could take longer.“ Chanyeol says hesitatingly. 

 

„Ask him to hurry up, please.“ Kyungsoo sighs. That’s not really good. He’s not really joking about freezing to death anymore, so much time outside will seriously do it’s damage. 

 

He’ll have the worst cold. 

 

„Don’t worry Soo. I’m gonna rescue you.“ Chanyeol laughs and Kyungsoo sighs and hangs up. He quickly puts the phone away, hiding his hands deeper in his pockets and snuggling deeper into his coat. „My friend is going to get us help.“ He mumbles, looking up into the boy’s eyes. 

 

He nods. „Did you say Chanyeol earlier?“

 

Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side. „Yeah. You know him?“ 

 

Another nod and a smile. A really _nice_ smile; full lips stretching and white teeth showing for a single second topped off with a cute dimple. „I was about to visit him.“ 

 

„Huh, me too.“ Kyungsoo hums, cursing himself for giving such a short answer and sucking so much at small talk because his words are followed by an uncomfortable silence. 

 

The boy clears his throat. „I’m Jongin.“ He says, pulling one hand out of his pocket to offer it to him. 

 

Kyungsoo reluctantly takes his own hand out from the warmth of his pocket. „Kyungsoo.“ He says, taking a hold of Jongin’s hand. He tries not to sigh at touch. Jongin’s hand is really warm and when his fingers engulf Kyungsoo’s he notices how red his own skin looks. He doesn’t want to let go; it’s nice to get some feeling back into his fingers. 

 

„Your hands are freezing.“ Jongin mumbles when Kyungsoo pulls his arm back. 

 

He nods. „Yeah, they always are.“ He explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Jongin hides his mouth behind his scarf. Kyungsoo curses himself for not wearing one too. „So, uh… did he say how long it'll take to get us out?“ 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, looking around inside the elevator. It’s not all that big and the floor looks a little dirty; it also looks really cold, probably too cold to sit on. Kyungsoo isn’t really eager to lower his bum down onto it but standing somehow seems even worse, so he sits down, leaning his back against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. „About half an hour.“ 

 

Jongin sits down too, on the opposite wall. 

 

It’s silent for a while; Kyungsoo can hear the sounds of passing cars outside and when he turns his head he can make out ice clinging to the walls where a strip of it is made of glass. No wonder the elevator stopped working; winter hasn’t been this cold for years. 

 

He turns around again, eyes focusing on Jongin who has his own closed. Should they move? Is it okay to sit still when it's this cold? Maybe Kyungsoo is being paranoid; it’s not like they’re lost in a forest or in the mountains where it’s not unusual for people to freeze to death while they’re sleeping. 

 

But it’s still fucking cold; he can’t really feel his toes anymore and he wants to distract himself.

 

„How do you know Chanyeol?“ He asks, feeling slightly bad when his voice makes Jongin jump. 

 

The boy rubs at his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. „He’s my cousin.“ He explains, a tired little smile forming on his face. 

 

That makes Kyungsoo frown. „Are you two close?“ He’s known Chanyeol for three years and he can't remember him mentioning Jongin before.

  
„Yeah. We see each other almost every weekend."

 

„How come I've never heard of you?"

 

„I lived out of town so we didn’t see each other that much. I just moved here a few weeks ago to start University, so…“ 

 

Kyungsoo nods. That makes sense. He then realizes what Jongin has said. „Wait, you’re _starting_ Uni? How old are you?“ 

 

Jongin doesn’t look like he’s eighteen. 

 

But why does Kyungsoo even care? 

 

Jongin chuckles. „Im twenty-two.“ 

 

„Oh, good... I was worried.“ He doesn't realize he said the last part out loud until Jongin cocks his head, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

 

„Worried, why?“ He asks. 

 

Kyungsoo realizes what he said and he honestly doesn’t know where that came from. How stupid is he actually? „Why are you starting Uni only now?“ He asks instead, avoiding Jongin’s question. „Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just interested since most people go there right after High School."

 

The younger doesn’t seem to mind, shrugging his shoulders. „Nah, it's fine. My best friend and I just kind of decided not to go, after High School. We were like, convinced we could make our dreams come true without being constricted by the horrible education system of our country."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin rolls his eyes. „Ah, the rebellious phase I see?"

 

Jongin sighs. „Something like that. We worked here and there for a few years but I realized that it was kind of stupid. So I forced him to apply to University with me and well. Here I am.“ 

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. „That’s good. I mean, that you decided to go anyways.“ 

 

Jongin looks up again, a warm little smile on his face. Kyungsoo’s eyes are drawn to it automatically. „How old are you, then?“ 

 

„Twenty-four.“ Kyungsoo says, forcing himself to look into Jongin’s eyes again. 

 

It’s not all that better. His heart flutters from the eye contact. 

 

Oh.

 

Jongin hums and Kyungsoo can see how he shivers, burying his chin into his scarf once again. 

 

„So what do you do?“ Jongin wants to know. 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. „I work as an assistant for a design company.“ 

 

The younger smiles. „Really? Sounds cool.“ 

 

„Yeah, impressive.“ Kyungsoo snorts, shaking his head. But Jongin just shrugs. 

 

„Could be worse. Everyone starts low, right?“ 

 

„If you say so.“ Jongin keeps smiling at him and it almost makes Kyungsoo uncomfortable. But he can’t really decide if it’s Jongin’s smile or the wall digging into his back painfully. His bum feels numb by now too. His nose is running, and when he sniffs once the cold air bites at the insides of his nose, making his eyes water.

 

„It’s fucking cold.“ Jongin mumbles and he sounds like a child almost. 

 

It's adorable. And the thought is really kind of scary. Kyungsoo can't remember  _ever_ referring to a man as adorable before. 

 

Kyungsoo nods just as his teeth start chattering again. He reaches up to pull his beanie tighter around his ears but the movement makes the freezing air touch his cold hands and it really hurts by now. A small noise escapes him and he pulls his hands up to his mouth, blowing warm air into them. It doesn’t stop them from shaking.

 

„Are you okay?“ Jongin asks. He’s been watching him silently and Kyungsoo can’t really care about how stupid he must look; he just wants to get out of here and be warm again. 

 

He’s never been able to deal with cold weather well. He’s one of those persons who have cold hand and feet no matter when. 

 

Kyungsoo nods, blowing some more air onto his knuckles. The skin looks raw now; like it would just rip open if he'd treat it a little too roughly.

 

„Maybe we should- sit closer together. You know. Uhm.“ Jongin clears his throat. „Body heat and stuff.“ 

 

Kyungsoo blinks at him for a moment.

 

Okay, Jongin might be Chanyeol’s cousin - but he very well might be not. 

 

That guy could be a psychopath just waiting to stick a syringe into his neck for all he knows. 

 

But then he looks into Jongin’s eyes, the nervous lip bite he does when Kyungsoo doesn’t speak for a long moment. 

 

And he also thinks about his fingers and toes, and how much he likes them, and how much he doesn’t want them to fall off.

 

And then he finds himself shuffling across the floor, to the opposite side, where Jongin is sitting. And he feels giddy when Jongin’s shoulders slump in relief as Kyungsoo sits right next to him, arms touching through the thick material of their winter coats. 

 

He doesn’t feel any warmer. His neck feels a little hot, although he’s not sure if the skin there turned so cold that his body can’t tell if it’s hot or cold anymore. 

 

Or maybe it’s just the way Jongin pulls his knees up a little, so their thighs press together. 

 

„Not your ideal Friday night, is it?“ Kyungsoo asks, shivering slightly.

 

Jongin shrugs. „It’s not so bad.“ 

 

„If you consider dying from hypothermia not so bad then I'm worried." 

 

The other boy chuckles at his dramatic words. „I think it’s nice. I mean there could be worse people to freeze to death with.“ Jongin says and Kyungsoo looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

„You’re not funny.“ He sighs. 

 

It makes Jongin pout and Kyungsoo tells himself that it’s not cute. „You’re a little mean.“

 

It's silent after that, save for the sound of their shaky breaths. 

 

„This isn’t helping.“ Kyungsoo mumbles after a few minutes, when he has to wrap his arms around his own torso to get some feeling into them. 

 

Jongin makes a small noise. „Yeah well. We’re wearing too much clothes for the body heat thing to work.“ He says. 

 

Kyungsoo looks over, snorting a little. „What are you implying?“ But he knows what Jongin means. Their body heat doesn’t really help; not when there’s so many layers of clothes hindering it from warming up the other. 

 

„Nothing. I'm just saying." Jongin shrugs. Kyungsoo goes back to his task where he tries to save his fingers, cupping them in front of his mouth to blow warm air to them. 

 

But after a while even that gets too tiring; his teeth won’t stop chattering and puffing out his breath takes too much energy so he gives up with a disappointed sound. He curls his fingers into a fist, or at least he tries to but it hurts too much; they’re really too numb. 

 

Jongin watches him the whole time and when Kyungsoo makes a hissing sound while moving his fingers Jongin suddenly reaches over, catching Kyungsoo’s wrist with a hand. 

 

Kyungsoo is too distracted by the fact that he’s being touched, so he lets him when Jongin pulls his hands into his lap, forcing Kyungsoo to turn to his side a little. He then traps both Kyungsoo’s hands between his own without any trouble; Jongin’s hands are noticeably bigger than his own. 

 

And at first Kyungsoo doesn’t feel anything more than some pressure but as Jongin starts to rub his hands together the numbness starts to fade little by little. He nearly sighs in relief when he starts to feel the warmth of Jongin’s palms. 

 

„Thank you.“ He breathes, shivering all over but trying to concentrate on the heat Jongin is spreading between his palms. 

 

Kyungsoo hesitantly looks up, right when Jongin’s eyes flick up to lock with his, and he feels his heart do a little jump inside his ribcage. 

 

That hasn’t happened to him in a long time but it’s… nice.

 

The way Jongin is holding his hands is nice, and how he’s looking at Kyungsoo is too. 

 

Jongin starts to guide their hands to his own mouth, looking away with reddened cheeks as he cups his own hands around Kyungsoo’s before blowing hot air into them. 

 

The action makes him shudder, not from the cold and not entirely from the warmth on his hands either. Just the way Jongin’s hot breath makes his skin tingle in the most pleasant way. How his pinky slides over Kyungsoo’s wrist, curling so it brushes against the inside.

 

Kyungsoo is sitting cross legged and one of his shins touch the inside of Jongin’s thigh as the boy has his own legs propped up a little, bent in the knees. He wants to press closer but the feeling of Jongin’s hands around his has to be enough. 

 

„Is there a reason you’re visiting Chanyeol?“ Jongin asks, pulling his mouth away a bit but still rubbing Kyungsoo’s hands. 

 

His fingers definitely feel warmer despite the cold that seeps into his bones everywhere else. His back is beginning to ache too and there’s no doubt he’s going to get sick. But it’s not like he can prevent it now. 

 

„My roommate came down with the flue or something. I was going to pick up some stuff for him.“ He explains, taking a shuddering breath that leaves his lips trembling. He wishes he would’ve missed the way Jongin’s eyes darted to the movement. 

 

The tongue that flipped out to quickly run over the boy’s chapped lips. 

 

„Ah, right. His new girlfriend’s a nurse, I forgot.“ Jongin mumbles. 

 

„New? They’ve been together for almost a year.“ Kyungsoo chuckles at the dumbfounded look on Jongin’s face.

 

„Really?“ The boy asks, frowning a little. The movement of his hands stop when he starts to get lost in thought and Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to do it, but he wiggles his fingers a bit, almost demandingly. Jongin shoots him a questioning look before understanding dawns on his face. 

 

He smirks and starts rubbing Kyungsoo’s hands again. 

 

Kyungsoo’s face couldn’t get any redder, not from the cold and not from Jongin’s touch. 

 

It only seems to get colder inside the elevator with every passing minute and it hasn’t been ten minutes since he’s called Chanyeol. They better hurry up because Kyungsoo is getting really tired, his eyes are starting to get blurry too from the cold, forcing him to blink every second like a complete idiot. He can barely feel his face at all. This really, really sucks.

 

„You don’t look so good.“ Jongin speaks against his knuckles. His lips brush over his skin. Kyungsoo looks up at him, studying his features. His hair is dirty blond and there seems to be a small undercut, darker in color. It reminds him of those hair styles idols wear right now.

 

„I’m fine. Just peachy. Definitely not freezing my b-balls off.“ He presses his lips together tightly when the chattering of his teeth won’t allow him to speak properly. 

 

Jongin looks at him like he wants to help him and it makes Kyungsoo feel warm inside despite the air biting at his skin. „I have an idea.“ He then says, looking timidly at Kyungsoo with his mouth hidden behind their hands. 

 

„I’m not getting naked.“ Kyungsoo blurts. 

 

Jongin makes a choked up noise, blushing a little. „What? No- just... come here.“ He mumbles, tugging at Kyungsoo’s hands. 

 

„Jongin!“ He squeaks when he loses his balance, almost face planting into Jongin’s chest. „What are you doing?!“ 

 

The younger snorts, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. „You okay?“ 

 

„Shut up.“ 

 

Jongin just smiles and it’s only when he straightens his legs out does Kyungsoo understand what the younger is trying to do. Something stirs in his stomach at the thought. 

 

„You’re losing all your body heat to the ground.“ Jongin explains, hesitantly patting his thighs. „You’ll be warmer with something between.“ 

 

Kyungsoo frowns. „What about you?“ 

 

„I’m fine. You’re trembling like a leaf though.“ He reasons. Jongin looks cautious though, gauging Kyungsoo’s reaction as if he’s waiting for a rejection or for him to be outraged about Jongin’s proposition. 

 

It makes sense, what Jongin is saying but it’s strange. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel that he actually should say no because they’re strangers and it’s just weird, the thought of sitting on Jongin’s lap. 

 

But then he feels how his thighs are aching, how he can’t feel his ass cheeks and how his lips feel like they’re falling off and it’s just for warmth so it’s okay, right?

 

He keeps his mouth shut but also avoids looking into Jongin’s face when the younger gently grabs his arms, helping him to his knees so Kyungsoo can shuffle closer and crawl over Jongin’s legs and then, after some awkward shifting lower himself to sit on Jongin’s lap. 

 

He’s straddling him now and his face must look like a ripe tomato; his thighs almost start to shake because of the entire situation and he can’t look anywhere else but Jongin’s chest. 

 

„How did you know that?“ Kyungsoo asks, voice coming out raspy as his throat is starting to feel raw from the cold. He lifts his eyes slowly and it steals his breath, finding Jongin so close and so stupidly handsome.

 

Jongin hums, looking away as if trying to hide a blush. „I might have watched too much Man vs. Wild.“ He looks back at Kyungsoo and the latter can’t help but grin; Jongin looks like a man but he’s so cute it makes his heart flutter. And when Jongin almost pouts a little all Kyungsoo wants to do is hold onto him and not really let go.

 

Before he has time to freak out Jongin suddenly lets go of his hands. 

 

„Here.“ He mumbles, reaching up to untangle a layer of his woolen scarf. He reaches over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to secure one end of it over Kyungsoo’s bare nape while the other end is still wrapped around Jongin’s own neck. It makes them shift closer together, and it also makes the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck feel hot. 

 

From the change of temperature or the proximity he cannot really say. 

 

All he knows is that they’re so close he can almost feel Jongin’s warm breath on his cold cheeks and it makes him feel dizzy. His eyes run over the other’s features, the slope of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, his cupid’s bow. 

 

He doesn’t understand how someone can be so beautiful and how Kyungsoo got himself into this situation. 

 

Jongin shifts underneath him and Kyungsoo can feel a full body shudder going through him, how the younger clenches his jaw tightly. „You know, you’re just as cold as me.“ Kyungsoo mumbles with trembling lips, thinking of a way to make the boy feel a little warmer too because until now it’s only been Jongin taking care of him. 

 

It should be the other way around. 

 

„I’m fine. I feel warmer now.“ He says with a lazy smile that Kyungsoo can’t look away from. „I’ve got another idea.“ 

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. „You learned a lot from Bear Grylls, didn’t you?“ 

 

Jongin snorts and suddenly starts to pull the zipper of his coat down.

 

Kyungsoo’s first thought is that Jongin is going to offer him his own jacket or something stupid like that so he shoots his hands out to prevent the younger from doing so. „What are you doing? You’re going to freeze to death!“ 

 

"I'm fine." He insists, hands reaching out slowly before his fingers encircle Kyungsoo’s wrists gently. He hesitates, a shuddering breath leaving his lips to form a soft cloud in the air. Before Kyungsoo can even protest or warn the boy Jongin lifts his sweater up to slide Kyungsoo’s hands underneath it. Kyungsoo is met with heated, smooth skin and it almost makes him sigh and melt into the other, his eyelids fluttering from the warm sensation running up his hands.

 

But at the same time Jongin flinches back. „Oh, fuck-“ He breathes, visibly trying not to shy away from Kyungsoo’s hands. 

 

„I’m sorry, I told you I had cold hands-“ He says, trying to pull his hands back but Jongin keeps them there, shaking his head.

 

„No, stay still, it’ll get better in a minute.“ He breathes, licking his chapped lips and Kyungsoo has to hold back a sound. Jongin’s skin feels really good against his palms, hot and smooth and Kyungsoo can feel the younger’s muscles flex underneath his cold touch. 

 

„Hey“ Kyungsoo whispers, trying to catch his breath. His shoulders are shaking even if he tries to keep it at bay. He pulls one hand out to unzip his own coat; it can't just be Jongin giving him warmth, Kyungsoo has to do something too. „Wrap your arms around me.“ He mumbles once his coat is open.

  

„What?“ Jongin looks up, taking another shuddering breath that has his teeth chattering. Kyungsoo feels bad, wants to wrap him up to make him feel warm.

 

Kyungsoo reaches out to grab one of Jongin’s arms and guide it underneath his coat and around his waist. He slips his own hand back under Jongin’s sweater, making them both jump again slightly and then he waits.

 

Jongin takes his time before he finally moves; almost like he was trying to make sure that Kyungsoo's okay being touched by him. He slips his other arm very hesitatingly inside Kyungsoo’s coat and around his waist. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, shifting, closer. Jongin’s grip around him tightens. They’re both shuddering from the sudden source of warmth and Jongin is closing his eyes briefly. Kyungsoo wants to huddle closer, into Jongin’s chest and his arms. 

 

If they were in an other situation, where it wasn’t so inhumanly cold, Kyungsoo would be really bothered right now. His bum is pressing down onto Jongin’s crotch and there are little sparks in his lower abdomen but not enough to start a fire. 

 

Because he can only think about how much he wants to hide himself in Jongin’s warmth.

 

Jongin starts smiling at him and at one point Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore leaning down to hide his face in Jongin’s scarf. He hears the younger’s chuckle rumble through his chest and shifts in his lap, moving his face to his neck instead. 

 

„This is weird.“ He mumbles there, not quite sure if the shudder that runs through Jongin is because of him or the cold. 

 

„Weird how?“ Jongin asks and Kyungsoo can feel his breath on his own neck too, where the younger must have leaned down. 

 

He shrugs, fingers flexing a little against Jongin’s stomach. Jongin’s scent is sweet, it must be some kind of cologne. Kyungsoo isn’t fond of strong scents but it’s subtle, barely there. 

 

The kind of scent you find yourself looking for the owner after catching a whiff of it in a crowd. 

 

„I don't think it's appropriate for strangers to cuddle like this.“ He says. He’s aware how his lips brush against Jongin’s skin and he’s also aware of how Jongin shifts, spreading his legs, fingers curling into his jumper at his back. 

 

He starts to feel warm again. 

 

„We're doing it to share body heat. I think it's fine.“ Jongin mumbles against his skin, his warm breath making the skin tingle. It makes him curl his fingers against Jongin’s skin, press his eyes closed as the sensation is too pleasant. His limbs are starting to warm up, the occasional shiver rippling through his body. It makes him twitch against Jongin embarrassingly but the younger tightens his hold around him every time it happens. 

 

He’s rubbing his hands over Kyungsoo’s back, creating warmth from the friction. 

 

„Are we?“ He asks, heart beating against his ribs almost painfully by now. Kyungsoo bites his lips and Jongin begins to pull back. "Doing it... just for body heat?"

 

Jongin stares at him for a moment. „Aren’t we?“ He asks back, dark eyes half lidded. Kyungsoo sees his Adam’s apple bobbing, his eyes follow the movement, up and down.

 

„I don’t know.“ 

 

There’s something in Jongin’s eyes, the way he’s looking at him right now. 

 

„Kyungsoo.“ Jongin mumbles, the corner’s of his mouth twitching. Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs over Jongin’s belly button and the younger’s eyelids flutter for a moment. 

 

„What?“ He asks, biting back a nervous smile. He can feel Jongin’s breath on his mouth and his stomach is clenching from the ridiculous urge to press their lips together.  

 

Jongin doesn’t answer, he leans slightly closer, tilting his head up as Kyungsoo is taller than him sitting on his lap. 

 

The younger bites his lip, dragging his teeth over it so sensually it leaves Kyungsoo almost keening, huffing out a cloud of hot breath that mingles with Jongin’s in the icy air around them.

 

His fingers have moved, to the waistline of Jongin's jeans and they're curling there, pulling closer subtly and without really meaning to.

 

Jongin moves his head to the side, touching their temples together. And after a moment the younger is nosing along his cheek and jaw and there are butterflies erupting in his lower abdomen from how he's nuzzling his neck. Kyungsoo would only have to tilt his head a little, just barely in order to press his mouth against the other's.

 

There's heat pooling in his stomach and his heart almost hurts from how much Kyungsoo wants to kiss Jongin.

 

And never stop.

 

The lights go on again but they only notice when the elevator starts to move, making them both jump apart.

 

Kyungsoo can barely breathe, their noses are still touching and the hot puffs of air that Jongin breathes against his lips have him shuddering against the younger. Jongin rips his gaze away from Kyungsoo’s mouth first, eyes looking dark and warm and there’s a soft smile on his lips that Kyungsoo can’t help but return.

 

His cheeks feel hot, his fingers are hidden underneath the front of Jongin’s jeans and his heart is racing.

 

It’s when the elevator stops moving that Kyungsoo remembers that he maybe should move apart. 

 

But it’s too late, Jongin’s arms get tangled in Kyungsoo’s jacket and the scarf gets stuck on one of Kyungsoo’s buttons and Kyungsoo is just about to lift his leg up to climb away as the elevator doors slide open. 

 

They sit there frozen in place and an older man with a flashlight in his hand stares at them with a confused expression. Kyungsoo expects him to get angry but the man looks flustered more than anything. 

 

„Is he okay-“ He hears Chanyeol’s voice before he sees him. His friend appears beside the man and he looks confused at first too, but then his eyes land on the other person, on Jongin.

 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, at Jongin, and back at Kyungsoo and he keeps opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. 

 

Kyungsoo’s face feels so hot when he finally climbs away which only manages to make the situation worse, drawing attention to their previous position. Jongin clears his throat, subtly fixing his scarf and he's avoiding Chanyeol's red face just as much as Kyungsoo is.

 

„You two- what- _what the fuck_?!“ 

 

 

 

❄

 

 

  

They explain what happened, not mentioning the… other stuff, and Chanyeol looks mildly disturbed as they climb the stairs up to his apartment. 

 

„I can’t get that image out of my head. Soo, you were _straddling_ him, I can’t-“

 

„Just walk!“ Kyungsoo grumbles behind him, pushing a fist into his friend’s back. Jongin is beside him, quietly grinning to himself and Kyungsoo can’t help but not be so aware of his presence. 

 

His stomach feels funny just thinking about the boy, about what they did, how it felt. 

 

The way Jongin keeps glancing at him doesn’t help, sends tingles down his nape and his back.

 

Their fingers brush, once, twice. The third time Jongin hooks his pinky around Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo’s heart flutters, he looks away because this is stupid. He’s twenty-four, he shouldn’t feel this nervous about stuff like this anymore. 

 

But Jongin makes him feel so much more than just nervous. 

 

They let go of each other’s hands when they reach the door to Chanyeol’s apartment. Now that they’re inside (and Kyungsoo can think clearly again) he notices how much his joints are aching and how there’s cold air still lingering on his skin, making him shudder against the warmth inside the apartment. 

 

„Go sit in the living room, I’ll get you something to warm up.“ Chanyeol says, ushering them out of the way and disappearing into the bedroom. 

 

Kyungsoo walks ahead but he feels Jongin’s eyes on the back of his head. Since Chanyeol’s apartment is rather small the kitchen is joined with the living room. Kyungsoo goes to stand in front of the counter, opening up a cupboard where he knows Chanyeol has his tea. 

 

He stands on the tip of his toes to reach a box of tea but it’s a struggle. It’s not because Kyungsoo is too small, Chanyeol’s cupboards are just really fucking high, okay- 

 

Jongin steps up behind him, presses his chest against Kyungsoo’s back while he reaches up into the cupboard to get the box out without any effort. He places the tea on the counter but doesn’t step away. 

 

Kyungsoo’s been holding his breath and he starts to feel light headed. Jongin places his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips, trapping him there. His breath fans across Kyungsoo’s nape, making him shudder in pleasure. He feels like he could just melt away into a puddle from how Jongin’s body feels pressed up against his.  

 

„Jongin…“ He mumbles, can’t help himself from smiling when Jongin hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

 

„I like hearing you say my name.“ Jongin whispers against his neck, making Kyungsoo shiver against him. Kyungsoo's hands touch Jongin's arms, pushing at the sleeves until his fingers are curling against warm skin. The younger presses closer and his lips brush against Kyungsoo's nape softly while his chest almost seems to mold against Kyungsoo's back.

 

His lips press there softly, almost like a kiss and Kyungsoo tries to hide the hitch in his breath.

 

He's about to turn around to look into Jongin's eyes when he hears a shriek coming from behind them. Jongin groans quietly but steps away nontheless and Kyungsoo pulls a face, knows that Chanyeol saw them as he quickly turns around.

 

„What are you doing?“ Chanyeol asks, blankets balled up in his arms. His voice is shrill and he looks slightly disturbed. He narrows his eyes. „What the fuck happened in that elevator?“

 

„Nothing.“ They both say at the same time and while Kyungsoo wants to curse the entire situation Jongin looks like he’s having a hard time holding back a smirk.

 

Chanyeol frowns at the both of them before he sighs, stomping over to push blankets into both of their chests. „Go sit down, I’ll make the tea.“ 

 

Kyungsoo pulls the soft blanket around himself and doesn’t miss the „No funny business, do you hear me?“ from Chanyeol that’s directed at Jongin. 

 

He blushes furiously, making his way to the couch rather quickly, probably looking like a living burrito wrapped up in the blanket like this.

 

He doesn't really care, he's not sure if he likes what Jongin is doing to him so he sits down on the far corner of the L-shaped couch, hoping to bring some distance between them so he can clear his head. 

 

Jongin doesn’t sit down beside him, instead lowers himself down on the other end. When he looks up their eyes lock instantly, making Kyungsoo feel the same way he felt in the elevator. 

 

Who is he kidding? He _loves_ what Jongin is doing to him.. He just wants to cross the space and feel the boy close again.

 

And he knows Chanyeol will come back but he just can’t look away, feels dizzy from how warmly Jongin is looking at him.

 

Kyungsoo jumps when there’s suddenly a mug placed on the coffee table. He looks up to thank Chanyeol but his friend only raises an eyebrow at him before stepping away and shoving the other mug into Jongin’s hands harshly.

 

The younger hisses at that, putting the mug on the table quickly. His hands probably got burned and it makes Kyungsoo cringe. He feels bad and... wants to go and kiss his palms to make it better. 

 

„Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you, Jonginnie?“ Chanyeol asks as he sits down on the couch in the middle. There’s a stupid grin on his face. Jongin shoots him an unimpressed glare.

 

It’s silent in the room, awkwardly so, with Chanyeol looking at the both of them as if he’s expecting them to say something. Kyungsoo picks up his mug and blows some air onto the tea to distract himself. 

 

When he looks up he finds Jongin already staring back and he spills some of his tea onto his hand, making him flinch from the burn it causes. He barely notices it though.

 

Jongin jumps up at the action, a look of concern crossing his face. 

 

Kyungsoo must be gaping like an idiot. Jongin makes his heart swell inside his chest rapidly and they don’t- they barely know each other.

 

But Kyungsoo desperately wants to change that. 

 

They can’t look away and the eye contact makes it hard to breathe. Kyungsoo feels so unexplainably drawn to the younger.

 

He hears Chanyeol sigh before his friend pushes himself up from the couch. „I’ll just… go look for Baek’s medicine.“ He says and Kyungsoo understands what he is trying to do. 

 

He slowly backs away from the couch and the living room, eyeing them with a warning in his eyes but there’s also a hint of a smirk on his face. „Yerin loves this couch, okay? Don't try anything funny." 

 

Chanyeol leaves the room and Kyungsoo sets the mug down with only slightly shaking fingers. He doesn’t know what to do, he wants Jongin close again but the boy isn’t moving. He keeps staring at Kyungsoo and he looks a little tense although he doesn’t show any signs of being nervous. 

 

But Kyungsoo is, he’s so fucking nervous but he’s also slightly desperate, more so when Jongin hasn’t moved after one full minute. 

 

So he takes a deep breath, throwing his concerns away as he pushes himself up and walks over, satisfaction making his stomach burn when Jongin gulps. 

 

He’s spreading his legs even before Kyungsoo has reached him but it’s okay, because Kyungsoo sits down into his lap seconds later, mimicking their position in the elevator.

 

Jongin is looking into his eyes with a set of emotions Kyungsoo doesn’t understand but there are cautious hands on his waist now, pulling him closer without any force behind it. 

 

„Are you going to kiss me?“ Kyungsoo asks, voice coming out like a whisper. 

 

Jongin gapes up at him, cheeks turning scarlet before he nods slowly.  He licks his lips - he does that a lot - and then he starts leaning up, breath fanning over Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo can feel his temples throb from the intimacy and the tension, his whole body tingling with anticipation and want. He leans down slightly and their lips brush. 

 

There’s a hitch in Jongin’s breath, a thrill shooting down Kyungsoo’s spine just before he pushes his lips against Jongin’s mouth more firmly. Jongin’s bottom lip slots between Kyungsoo’s and he feels so warm against his, the skin slightly chapped but just so good. 

 

They pull away for air, and kiss again, and again, soft little pecks that make them forget to breathe until they’re panting against each other. 

 

Until Jongin’s fingers are digging into Kyungsoo’s sides and Kyungsoo’s arms are slightly trembling from holding himself up. They pull away, eyes glazed and shy smiles spreading on their faces. Jongin exhales shakily, pecking him again so softly it pulls all the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs.

 

„Kyungsoo..“ He says, thumb slipping underneath Kyungsoo’s sweater to rub over skin on his sides. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls the blanket around him up, he can’t help but worry that Chanyeol is hiding behind a corner, watching them like a creep. He clenches the fabric between his fingers and places his hands against the back of the couch behind Jongin’s head. The blanket is pulled over them like a fort and Chanyeol couldn’t see anything even if he tried. 

 

„You’re beautiful.“ Jongin says, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo sucks in a breath, turning his head to push their lips together in order to not think about what Jongin is saying. It makes him feel all kind of things and it’s definitely too early for that. „Stop.“ He mumbles against the other’s mouth, cheeks feeling hot.

 

Jongin chuckles. „But you are.“ 

 

He shakes his head, leaning down to hide his face in Jongin’s shoulder. The younger wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck and just breathing there. 

 

Kyungsoo could fall asleep like this, he feels so tired and his heart is fluttering wildly in his chest. He just feels oddly content even if all of this is slightly overwhelming, more than just two strangers kissing out of attraction and lust. 

 

„Hey..“ Jongin whispers and when Kyungsoo tries to pull back Jongin doesn’t let him, pulling him closer instead. „Do you…“ He starts but he sighs nervously, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s silent for a while and it’s starting to worry him a little. „Do you maybe want to see me again… after tonight?“ 

 

Does he want to see him again?

 

Like, the answer is so obvious. 

 

Jongin is so sweet, so beautiful and they lips fit together so nice and Kyungsoo just wants to melt into him when he’s holding him like this.

 

How stupid would he be to just let this go?

 

He’s looking at him with an almost vulnerable look on his face and Kyungsoo feels his heart grow an inch, wants to reassure the younger that it’s okay, that he wants to see him again and again-

 

But he doesn’t get to do it, he hears some shuffling outside their little tent, footsteps coming closer and he really doesn’t want to upset Chanyeol any more than they already have so he quickly pulls the blanket down, climbing away from Jongin’s lap to sit beside him instead. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t look very impressed when he sees them. He sighs, holding up a bag. „Here’s Baek’s stuff.“ 

 

Kyungsoo gets up to take the bag. „Thanks. I… should probably get going.“ He mumbles. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol is teasing him or if he’s actually angry and it’s starting to worry him a bit. 

 

But then Chanyeol grins, shaking his head as he pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder. „I thought you had better taste Soo. Like… Jongin, really?“ 

 

A pillow lands in Chanyeol’s face and he laughs, picking it up to throw it back into Jongin’s face with even more force. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles nervously. When he looks back Jongin isn’t quite meeting his gaze, he’s looking at his lap and something about the look in his face isn’t right, tugs at his stomach so uncomfortably that Kyungsoo just wants to make it go away. 

 

„Tell Baek to get better.“ Chanyeol says, looking between them with raised eyebrows. 

 

Kyungsoo nods and he doesn’t really know what to do. He can’t just leave like that, he still has to answer Jongin. 

 

He can’t believe the younger thinks that Kyungsoo was going to say no but he looks so insecure right there. 

 

Kyungsoo gulps, shooting a nervous and slightly pleading look to Chanyeol and his friend rolls his eyes at them, turning around to make his way into the kitchen. 

 

And when he’s gone Jongin lifts his head hesitantly, their eyes lock and Kyungsoo wants to smile. 

 

„Jongin..“ He says, lifting an arm and opening his hand. The younger eyes his hand for a second and then finally moves, away from the couch and towards Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo reaches out to take Jongin’s limp hand on his side, pulling him closer. It’s stupid how Jongin seems to believe Kyungsoo’s silence meant no. It’s Chanyeol’s fault, for interrupting them. 

 

He caused that awful look on Jongin’s face. 

 

He turns around, keeping a firm grip on Jongin’s hand and leaves the living room. He doesn’t stop walking until they’re standing in the hallway, in front of the door. And when he turns back around Jongin smiles at him again, small and warm. 

 

„Did you really think I was going to say no?“ Kyungsoo asks quietly, stepping closer. 

 

Jongin shrugs and he’s blushing. Kyungsoo smiles to himself while intertwining their fingers which manages to make Jongin look at him again. 

 

„I want to see you again.“ Kyungsoo says. „I really do, Jongin.“ 

 

The younger sighs, pulling at Kyungsoo’s hand while the other settles on his waist right before lips touch his, long and soft. Kyungsoo lets go of the bag so he has one free hand to cradle Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer. 

 

The kiss is softer than before, their tongues touch in the middle, just barely, making both of them hold on tighter. It warms Kyungsoo to the core of his bones. 

 

Is it stupid that Kyungsoo wants to take Jongin home? 

 

Yeah, it probably is. Because how hard can one fall for someone they’ve just met? Kyungsoo isn’t sure but he thinks he’s just finding it out.. 

 

When they pull apart Jongin is grinning again and he then slips both his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, hugging him close and hiding his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. „You’re so cute..“ He mumbles. 

 

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, inhaling his scent and he just feels so giddy. „I’m twenty-four. Don’t call me cute..“ 

 

He feels a chuckle rumble through Jongin’s chest, vibrating in his own and he just smiles, closing his eyes when Jongin kisses his neck. 

 

After a while he realizes that they can't keep standing like this even though Kyungsoo doesn't want to let go at all. Jongin is so warm and perfect against him... But Baekhyun is home and he’s sick and as much as Kyungsoo wants to stay with Jongin longer he also worries for his friend. 

 

He’s been gone for too long anyways. 

 

Jongin watches him quietly while Kyungsoo slips on his shoes and jacket, pulling the beanie over his head again. The younger smiles at him, almost fondly because Kyungsoo finds it hard to adjust the beanie as his jacket is so thick and moving his arms is not so easy. 

 

„Wait..“ Jongin says, pulling his scarf down from the clothes rack. He steps closer and starts wrapping it around Kyungsoo’s neck, securing it so no skin is showing anymore. 

 

„But you need it-“ Kyungsoo starts, blushing because of the gesture. 

 

Jongin shakes his head. „I’m staying over, it’ll be warmer during the day anyways. You need to stay warm, Kyungsoo.“ He whispers the last part and Kyungsoo can’t really help himself, standing on the tip of his toes to lean up and push his mouth against Jongin’s. 

 

The butterflies aren’t stopping, making him feel dizzy with how they’re churning his insides. 

 

When he leans back Jongin looks dazed and something flutters within him, knowing that he did that. The younger clears his throat, licks his lips. „I’ll.. get your number from Chanyeol. Is that okay?“ 

 

Kyungsoo nods, and when they look at each other he’s so badly tempted to kiss him again but he knows he won’t want to stop if he does. 

 

So he takes a step back, hand reaching behind him to find the doorknob. „See you, Jongin.“ 

 

Jongin blinks, a cute smile forming on his face. He steps forward, trapping Kyungsoo between him and the door. The younger leans down to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek softly, lingering and Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter closed for a moment. 

 

And then Jongin is opening the door, making Kyungsoo stumble forward and into his chest. 

 

„See you.“ 

 

 

❄ 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo gets home the first thing he’s greeted with is a dragged out wail coming from the living room. 

 

„Soo?“ Baekhyun whimpers and Kyungsoo almost feels bad, having left him alone for so long. He quickly sheds his clothes, grabbing the bag to join Baekhyun in the living room. 

 

There’s a lump on the couch, hidden underneath a huge blanket. The coffee table and floor are littered with crumpled up tissues and it smells like vapor rub in there. 

 

„Hey..“ Kyungsoo says, kneeling down in front of the couch. He reaches up to pull the blanket down, revealing his friend’s face.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart hurts a little. Baekhyun’s eyes are terribly swollen, his nose read and there’s some snot running down his upper lip. He pulls a face, picking up a tissue to clean Baekhyun’s nose.

 

Baekhyun whines. „What took you so long? I almost died..“ His voice cracks in the middle and he coughs a little.

 

„Sorry, I got stuck in the elevator.“ He explains and a smile forms on his lips, thinking about Jongin. 

 

„Why are you smiling?“ Baekhyun asks, sniffing. He starts frowning when Kyungsoo’s still smiling. „Stop smiling! It’s fucking creepy!“ 

 

But while Kyungsoo pulls out the stuff Chanyeol put into the bag for Baekhyun the smile just won’t disappear.

 

„Okay, what’s going on? Do you have a fever?“ Baekhyun wants to know, reaching a weak hand out to touch Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

 

But Kyungsoo just shrugs the hand away, pulls his phone out from his pocket when it vibrates. 

 

There’s a text message from an unknown number. 

 

But there doesn’t need to be because the text just makes him smile some more while his heart is fluttering in his chest. 

 

_\- i hope you got home safe :)_

 

 

 

 

 

❄ ❄

 


End file.
